


You’ve Got to Know When to Hold ‘Em, Know When to Fold ‘Em

by Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for dhkinkmeme on Tumblr: Daud and Martin take advantage of a night alone, and Daud exploits Martin's weakness for his voice to the fullest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’ve Got to Know When to Hold ‘Em, Know When to Fold ‘Em

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Dirty talking. Martin gets ridiculously turned on by Daud’s voice and Daud is only too happy to indulge him with some gloriously filthy dirty talking while they fuck."
> 
> Many thanks to decadentmousse for their betaing skills.

Daud was a man of few indulgences. Stability had not been part of his childhood and as an adult he tried to avoid owning or enjoying anything he could not pack up and move with him at a moment's notice.

He likely wouldn't have enjoyed Teague Martin's company if the overseer had demanded promises Daud could not keep, but as matters stood, Martin was as accepting of the fact Daud might disappear overnight as anyone could be. What time they set aside for each other was borrowed, and they respected each other's privacy; Martin would be ruined if others knew about his dealings with a man who had consorted openly with the Outsider, and Daud could do without being seen as "soft".

They were as honest with another as their professions allowed, and Daud appreciated being kept updated on the movements of the overseers Martin worked with, glad he didn't have to waste energy calling on the Void's powers to know when Martin would be alone in his room at the High Overseer's office.

The window slid open easily, greased to near silence by Martin to make their meetings easier, and Daud grinned at finding the overseer already stripped to the waist, even if Martin sat with his back to the window.

Daud closed the window behind him and drew the curtains before walking over, digging his fingers into Martin's shoulders. Tension had left them tight and knotted, and overseers were less willing to offer one another a helping hand than Whalers were, more afraid of breaking the scripture about wanton flesh than preventing future injuries with a moment's attention to clenched muscles.

"Do we still have a full night to ourselves, or will I have to make myself scarce earlier?" Daud asked, enjoying the way Martin relaxed under the press of his fingers.

"I'm afraid you're stuck with me until noon," Martin said, tilting his head back to rest against Daud's stomach. "However will you cope?"

"I have a few ideas," Daud said, lifting his hands from Martin's shoulders only to remove his gloves and shove them in his coat before shedding it along with his supply belts. He liked to keep his clothes together for easy retrieval, not least because he had lost a damned decent set of gloves to the river after leaving a less conveniently located tryst with Martin before. "And tempting as it is to suck you off in that chair, I think we should take advantage of the bed while we have time, don't you?"

Martin let out a low, pleased groan, and Daud grinned at the knowledge his voice was still enough to leave Martin weak-kneed, even now, months into their arrangement. He released his grip on Martin's shoulders, waited for Martin to turn around in his chair before beginning to strip off what remained of his own layers; they had time enough that he could let Martin watch, and Martin was happy enough to be a spectator until Daud, too, was stripped to the waist.

Martin stopped him there with a quick gesture before sliding off the chair onto his knees. Daud was slower to arouse these days than he had been in his youth, but the sight of Martin kneeling before him was tempting enough and familiar enough to stir him, and the smirk on Martin's face as he unbuckled Daud's boots and tugged them off served as proof that Martin knew it.

"I hope you bathed in more than river water before coming here," Martin said, reaching up for the last of Daud's belts and unfastening it, fingertips dragging down Daud's legs as Martin peeled off his trousers and exposed him fully. "I'd hate to have to clean you myself."

Daud laughed, enjoying the heat of Martin's hands as they swept back up over his legs, settling warm atop his thighs. "I'm sure you would. Morley boys are so well known for cleanliness, after all." It was a cheap dig, one that earned a sharp tug on his leg hair, but anything that encouraged blood to flow in that direction was a good thing.

"There's something to be said for dirty old men, I suppose," Martin said, nuzzling Daud's half-interested cock with his nose before standing up, holding onto Daud's legs for balance and grinning once they were stood chest to chest, something boyish in his expression. "I would suggest flipping a coin to decide who tops but frankly I need your cock in me as soon as is feasible, thank you."

And oh, if that wasn't what kept Daud coming back to Martin again and again; he could find a willing bedmate anywhere he pleased if he wished to, but none could make him laugh as consistently as Martin did. It was enough to make kissing him a challenge at times, noses bumping and teeth clashing all too often if he tried to rush matters. Daud grabbed Martin's ass as best as he could through the damnably thick material of his overseer's trousers, tilted his head and leaned in for a slow, thorough kiss, intent on enjoying the time they had to its fullest.

Daud doubted he would ever get used to how lips as narrow as Martin's could be so generous; they weren't soft, but they were giving and responsive, and often sweetened by brandy or whiskey or whatever else Martin could get his hands on. Regardless of what else had been in Martin's mouth of late, there was something intoxicating about him - enough that Daud could never let himself relax entirely around Martin, knowing how easily that intoxication could turn poisonous.

Martin had teased him for it before, the way Daud struggled to keep his eyes closed, the way his breathing was never even during a kiss, but Martin had never insisted Daud change his ways. They were both predators by circumstance, and respected each other's claws and teeth.

Daud shifted his weight and his hold on Martin, lifting him up, and Martin readily wrapped his legs around Daud's waist so he could take the few steps needed to reach Martin's bed and deposit him on it. "I have missed that tongue of yours," Daud said, watching hungrily as Martin rushed to remove the last of his clothes before stretching out on the bed. He made a fine sight, the firm muscles from his past softened by age and desk work, cock standing hard against his stomach. "The rest is fine too, of course. But I do have my favourite parts."

Martin bit his lip, those bright, sharp eyes following Daud's every move as he climbed onto the bed and nudged Martin's legs apart, making space for himself to kneel between them. "Do tell."

Daud licked his fingers before wrapping them around Martin's cock, stroking loosely and lazily while Martin reached under his pillow for the bottle of oil they kept for such occasions. "And appeal to your vanity? That could be dangerous," He grinned nonetheless, running his free hand down Martin's thigh, feeling the muscles tense then relax under his touch. "What do you want to hear about? Your pretty eyes, your cute ears?"

"You're a complete bastard sometimes." Martin grumbled, slicking his fingers with oil and tilting slightly to his side so he could work them inside himself with ease. Daud loved Martin's complete lack of self-consciousness in moments like this - the man knew what he wanted, and when it was safe to be honest about that want.

Daud slid his free hand up from Martin's thigh to his stomach, his chest, feeling the rise and fall of each breath, the coarse hairs that would make Martin growl if tugged, the hard peaks of his nipples. "I could give you a full list, if you liked. But I think," and Daud pinched a nipple between his fingers, felt Martin's cock jump in his hand in response, "I think you would rather hear why they're my favourites. Or maybe what I'd like to do to them."

Martin shivered, drawing his fingers out from between his legs and slicking them again before wrapping them around Daud's cock. Daud didn't try to resist thrusting into them; the slick of oil on rough, callused fingers was a delicious combination. "That works," Martin said, before grabbing Daud's hands and moving them under his thighs, helping him to keep his hips tilted up. "But by the Void you'd better get inside me before you start. I don't want to make it too easy for you."

Daud laughed and shifted his own hips, making it easier for Martin to grip his cock and guide it, and quickly moved one of his hands to brace himself on the bed as he slid inside. Even relaxed and slick, Martin was so tight it took Daud a moment to steady his breathing, and Daud had to be thankful that Martin opted to be quietly smug during such moments instead of spouting witticisms. 

Daud made a point of starting with slow, shallow thrusts while he remembered how to breathe and move at the same time, how to calm himself so that he could hear more than just his pulse pounding in his ears. A hand smacked him lightly on the cheek, startling him into opening eyes he hadn't noticed closing, and Martin cautioned, "If you want to fuck me, you're going to watch yourself doing it," before moving that hand back to stroking his cock.

Daud grunted in agreement, worked on building up a rhythm between them until he was steadily fucking Martin into the mattress, hearing the quiet, soft groans punched out of Martin on each thrust, and he wondered how to continue their earlier conversation, settled on, "Call me shallow, but I think your ass might be the finest thing about you."

"You charmer," Martin replied, but there was a certain flush about his cheeks and upper chest that made Daud press on.

"Physically, of course. I can't fuck your mind," and Daud pushed down the thought that if anyone could, it was a certain lithe little bastard who didn't belong in the real world, "But I can fuck your ass. And you have no idea how good you feel inside, do you?" A sharp little intake of breath on Martin's part indicated that the words were going over well, and Daud laughed, stopped moving his hips long enough to bend forward for a quick kiss, before picking up the pace, Martin's breaths coming faster and louder now. "Hot and tight and gripping my cock like you don't want to let go. And you never drip straight after I come inside you, do you? It's like your body wants to hold on to that too."

"Oh fuck," Martin gasped, clenching up tight, and Daud had a wicked idea, one he'd tried a few times before but had only succeeded in twice.

"Could you stop touching yourself?" Daud asked, pitching his voice soothing but suggestive, "Do you think you could come just from my cock?"

"And your voice," Martin said, letting go of his cock and linking his hands behind his head, "Your cock and your voice."

"Good man," Daud said, watching the flush on Martin's pale skin redden and spread further. "Where were we? There's your ass, your mouth, your cock - though I think I should save your cock for when you're fucking me." Daud looked at it, an angry red and dripping precome onto Martin's stomach, licked his lips. "I'll be damned again if you don't taste good, though. Whether you're fucking my mouth or I'm fucking your ass with my tongue." He licked his lips, smirked. "Isn't that perfect, though? The overseer inspiring rampant hunger."

"Fighting temptation is a good way to - nnh - prove faith."

"Mmm. And I almost forgot your wandering hands."

"Restless," Martin countered breathlessly, another bead of precome forming on the head of his cock, and Daud decided if he didn't get Martin to come on his cock then he was going to lick him clean as thanks for the effort.

"Close enough. Any man could fall apart under those, but I think I'd rather get back to -"

"Enough listing," Martin said, and if anyone else had cut Daud off in that tone he would have left them to their own devices, but for Martin he was willing to make a rare exception. "You've told me enough of what and why. Tell me what you would do with them."

"Greed looks good on you," Daud said, taking a moment to muse on a few fantasies, trying to determine what wouldn't risk offence. "I'd like to see you with another man, if there was one we could both trust. I'd like to see you at different angles with your mouth, your hands, your ass filled by cock. I'd like to see if you appreciated their cock as much as you do mine, and if they would appreciate you." Daud allowed himself to picture it, tensed in an effort to stop himself from coming at the mental image. "Perhaps more than one man, to keep you filled at both ends."

"Now who's greedy?" Martin teased, but it was more breath than sound, and Daud knew he had to be getting close.

"You would decide how greedy - perhaps we could place bets on how many men you could handle in one night. Or perhaps how many could fit in one hole?" Martin cried out on the thrust accompanying that thought, and Daud pressed on, "If you wore a mask, we could call in a sketch artist to commemorate the occasion. What would they call their sketches?"

Martin cried out again, something indecipherable and probably blasphemous on his tongue, and Daud felt Martin's thighs tense up, telltale even before come started spurting across his stomach in thick wet bursts. 

Daud loved making Martin come first when fucking him, to feel the way Martin clenched around him and bucked against him, and see Martin lose his composure entirely for a few seconds. There was a certain pride in it too, compounded on this occasion by the knowledge he had made Martin come untouched, and he waited until Martin settled before pulling out so he could kneel over him and kiss him.

"That was wonderful," Martin said when their lips parted, a sly grin on his lips, "But next time I'm using my hands. I feel like a carriage hit me."

"You don't look that bad," Daud said, bracing himself on one hand so he could stroke his cock with the other, "I daresay you even look dashing."

Martin laughed, Daud feeling the vibration of it on his lips before he kissed Martin again, licking at Martin's tongue while he stroked himself and thankful when one of Martin's hands cupped his balls and massaged them gently. It didn't take long for him to finish after that, spilling across Martin's chest, and he sat back on his haunches to admire the debauched mess he had made of the overseer.

"All joking aside, if we meet during the Fugue Feast, I think we should consider a sketch artist."

"And I think you're out of your damned mind," Martin said, but there was little heat in it. He reached for the bedside table, grunted in annoyance when he couldn't quite reach the bowl resting on it, and Daud took mercy by picking up the bowl and removing the water-soaked rag from inside it, dropping it on Martin's chest. "You're supposed to wring it out first, you know."

"I know," Daud said. It wasn't the first time this conversation had happened and it wouldn't be the last for as long as Martin's irritation amused him. "Do you feel up for another round or should we save our strength for the morning?"

"It's been too long since I woke up fucking your thighs," Martin mused as he cleaned himself, tossing the rag back into the bowl once he was finished with a perfect aim, and stretching out on the bed. "Assuming you have no objections."

"None whatsoever," Daud replied, settling beside Martin and resting a hand on his damp, but clean, stomach. 

"And that you wring out the damned rag next time."

"Of course," Daud lied. "Sleep tight. Don't let the plague rats bite."

Martin rolled his eyes, but there was a smirk on his lips when he closed them.

Daud waited for Martin to fall asleep before allowing himself to relax fully, enjoying the simple pleasure of lying beside someone who appreciated his company and had no immediate plans to kill him. Fond memories were all too valuable in a country like Gristol, and chances to create them all too rare.

Martin was a weakness he couldn't afford to indulge forever, but there was no harm in enjoying a good thing while it lasted.

And what he had with Martin was a very, very good thing.


End file.
